real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cosby
Bill Cosby (July 12th, 1937 - ) is an disgraced American former comedian, actor, musician and author who is famous for shows like The Cosby Show and Fat Albert. He has been subjected to highly publicized sexual assault allegations ranging from 1965 to 2014. His allegations dated back in the mid 1960s where he faced a lawsuit from an actress he did later on settled the lawsuit. But it wasn't until October 2014 his allegations resurfaced after a stand up routine by Hannibal Buress was talking about how Bill Cosby is hypocritical criticizing African Americans for their 'behavior" while he was accused of sexual assault and drugging and raping women. Many more women came forward accusing him of drugging and raping them. More than 60 women have accused him of either attempted sexual assault, rape, drug-facilitated sexual assault, sexual battery, child sexual abuse, and sexual misconduct, which he had denied, and the statute of limitations had by then expired in nearly all cases. Cosby had repeatedly denied the allegations and maintained his innocence. In November 2014, he responded to a question about the allegations and said: "I don't talk about it." In past interviews that were made public, Cosby declined to discuss the accusations. However, he told Florida Today, "People shouldn't have to go through that and shouldn't answer to innuendos." In May 2015 he said, "I have been in this business 52 years and I've never seen anything like this. Reality is a situation and I can't speak." In the wake of the allegations, numerous organizations have severed ties with Cosby, and honors and titles that were previously awarded to him have been revoked. Reruns of The Cosby Show and other shows featuring Cosby have also been pulled from syndication by many organizations. 25 colleges and universities have rescinded honorary degrees. In an attempt to explain the backlash against Cosby, Adweek reporter Jason Lynch noted that the "media landscape has changed considerably—and has now been joined by the far-less-forgiving social media arena". He was later arrested on December 30th, 2015 in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania with 3 counts of sexual assault and he is facing several sexual assault charge filed against him and subsequently turned due for trial on April 2018. Facing up to 15-30 years in prison if found guilty on all three counts and a fine of $25,000. On April 26th, 2018; Bill Cosby was found guilty of all charges of sexual assault. On September 25th, 2018, he was sentenced to three to ten years in prison; he is currently incarcerated at State Correctional Institution – Phoenix in Pennsylvania, a maximum security prison that opened shortly before his sentencing. List of Accusers Category:List Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Perverts Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Living Villains Category:Family of Victim Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Artistic Category:Modern Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Important Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwasher Category:Imprisoned Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Surprise Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Criminals Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Internet Memes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Adulterers Category:Xenophobes Category:Irony Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Extortionists